Visions of Hikaru
by JapaneseClute
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin is not the average boy. He doesn't understand why he's the only one that can see Hikaru. He doesn't know what makes him always do the things Hikaru sugests when they always cause harm. Kaoru isn't ready to tell everyone his secret, but everyone knows you can't hide things forever. Could Hikaru really only be a hallucination when he seems so real?


**Hey guys. I know you're probably mad that I haven't updated "Why Us" or "I Love You Rachel Roth" but rest assured those updates are coming. Here is a short prolouge to my new story. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prolouge**

"It'll be fun. Come on! Let's play follow the leader," One boy said to the other little boy. The two boys stood upon the roof of a two story building. Below them unmowed grass blew gently in the wind. Children played on the play ground just 12 yards away. No kid or parent noticed the two boys on the roof of the recreation center roof. The little boys only six years of age had been up there for over an hour. They both played frequently at the rec centers park.

"I don't know. I mean it sounds fun, but we shouldn't play it on the roof," The other little boy replied. He was a much more gentle soul. He liked to play games, but often worried about consquences. Since he wasn't very aggressive follow the leader was the perfect game for him. As long as he of course wasn't the leader.

"Trust me," The more confident boy said to the uncertain boy with a smile. He extended out his hand waiting for his play mate to take hold of it. He watched his friend smile, and grab his hand.

"Follow the leader. Follow follow follow," The passive boy chanted as he watched his playmate for his first command to follow. His friend winked at him before strolling to the edge.

"First we need to get off this rood. Kay?" He asked. When his friend nodded he stepped off the roof. The little boy still on the roof ran to the edge, and much like his friend he stepped off the roof. He screamed as he fell. He passed out upon hitting the ground.

"Hello Kaoru," A man said to the little boy as he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" The six year old asked looking around frantically.

"I'm here to help you Kaoru. I'm a doctor. You're safe here. Will you answer some questions for me?" The doctor asked. The little boy looked around some more.

"Where's Hikaru?" He asked the doctor.

"Who is Hikaru?" The doctor asked.

"My play mate! We were playing follow the leader when he walked off the roof, so I followed him. If I'm here shouldn't be here too?" Kaoru continued looking around. The doctor was saying something, but young Kaoru's attention was on the wall. He was terrified. It looked like it was pulsing. The doctors words became deep words the little boy couldn't make out. He screamed out.

"Why are you watching me like that?! What do you want from me?!" The doctor looked shocked at Kaoru's little outburst.

"Kaoru why do you look so scared?" The doctor asked. The six year old looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"This room is scary. The walls move, and you. You're starring at me like you don't trust me. I wanna go home!" Kaoru wailed.

"Alright Kaoru. Let me talk to your mother, and we should be able to release you. You have to be much more careful though. Your wrist is fractured, so we put a cast on it. You're all bruised up, and it'll probably hurt a lot. Can you be more careful?" The doctor asked. The little boy nodded. The doctor stood up to go talk to the boys mother outside of the room. He closed the door gently behind him.

"How is he doc?" Yuzuha Hitachiin asked. Her husband standing right next to her cupped his hand over his wife's hand.

"Well Mrs. Hitachiin it is rather early in the game to tell, but Kaoru is showing symptoms of schizophrenia. However he is only six years old, and I'm unsure if he just has an imaginary friend. Though I do believe that he has schizophrenia. He was having difficulty focusing, hallucinations, delusions, and paranoia. I don't see many people this young with schizoprhenia, and it's quite rare if I do say so myself. I do not believe you should tell him until he's older. That is if these symptoms continue." The doctor said to the shell shocked parents.

"Thankyou doctor," The six year old's dad said quietly before going to check his son out of the hospital.

"Schizophrenia..." Yuzuha trailed off.

* * *

**I get my facts off the internet. Let me know if they're incorrect. **

**Review if I should continue this, and yes you can yell at me for not updating my other stories. Let me know which to update next. :D Review please!**


End file.
